The Name Agreste
by phoenixxtearss
Summary: Where Adrien remembers a time when the name "Agreste" didn't bring to mind his cold father and a meek Adrien. One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own MLB_

* * *

**The Name "Agreste"**

* * *

_Marinette Agreste _had a wonderful ring to it. Something about the way it just rolled off his tongue when he stayed up at night, taking in very little detail of her angelic face as she slept, when he whispered her new name that made his heart burst in euphoria.

For so long, the name "Agreste" had become associated with the cold, hard Gabriel and the quiet, obedient Adrien. For so long, whenever he thought about his surname, it conjured up images of the unbreakable stone his father had become. And also wonderful, hazy memories of a women long gone that he shoved deep into the recesses of his mind. Just staring at the paintings and images he had on his phone and around the mansion, seeing that warm smile made his heart ache. Remembering her touch, her scent felt like it would be too much to bear.

It was only on days few and far between - her birthday, the anniversary of the day she left and never came home - that he let heart-breaking, wonderful memories slip through.

The name "Agreste" conjured up a loving smile. Eyes of the brightest of springs staring at him with nothing but undying love. Thick, golden hair that he couldn't keep his hands off. Delicate, tan hands that always gripped him surely when she lifted him. Soft arms that held him close when he was frightened of the lightning that struck just outside his window. A blue dress that flowed down her figure like a river, always soft whenever he gripped at it. A scent of lavender and apple pie that she absolutely adored that forever wrapped around him, reminding him he was _home. _Words spoken with adoration and reassurance. A touch like feathers, but firm as it warmed every part of him, right down to his core.

_Mum. _

After she disappeared, the press wouldn't stop gossiping about the mysterious disappearance of Emilie Agreste. His father and Nathalie would always turn off anything that even mentioned his mother's name, but he still understood that his mother, his precious Mummy, wasn't near. He didn't know how long he spent wondering about the mansion, calling out for her, sure that she was playing Hide and Seek, their favourite game. But after more than a month of searching, of looking into every nook and cranny he could find and many heartbroken looks sent his way by Nathalie, he gave up and locked himself in his room, only coming out of it for food.

He didn't tell anyone about the blue dress that she always wore he snuck into his room when he had the chance, clutching to it and sniffing it whenever the ache became too much or the lightning struck and Adrien couldn't run to the comfort his mother's arms gave him, not anymore.

He resented her for while, always wondering why she went away, why she didn't come back. Was it because of him. For one heart-shattering day, huge, thick, hot tears poured from his eyes and wouldn't stop coming. He managed to stop them when Nathalie came to his room, rubbing his shaking back awkwardly. From then on, he kept the tears locked away. And the chance that it could be his fault his mother disappeared without a trace.

From then on, he was always cold. No matter how thick his blanket was, how blazing the fire was, nothing could warm him. Everything paled in comparison to his mother's touch.

Until he met the red-and-black spotted girl that literally fell from the sky. When they first collided, Adrien felt sparks drifting through him, faint flickers of warm, but as soon as they withdrew from one another, they disappeared as if they were never there. He was too busy getting lost in her impossibly blue eyes anyway.

But when she strutted forward, confidence dripping from her every word, when she stood atop the Eiffel Tower and swore to Paris that they would protect them, he fell. He fell harder than he could ever imagine, more than any story he ever read said he would. And a blazing, comforting warmth surged through him.

He could've cried then. Finally, after all these years, he wasn't lost in a blizzard, but sitting by a roaring fire. And that fire was Ladybug, the girl who faced down a villain when no one else could, when he doubted he could.

He clung to her then. Desperately, hopefully. Wishing that maybe one day, she would return the love that set him ablaze, or at least give him the chance to ignite the match.

And even after years of fruitless endeavours, he never gave up, but found a friend that set a warm flickering of embers inside.

Before he could blink, both Ladybug and Marinette sent that blazing fire roaring.

And it broke and stitched him back together again when he realised they were one in the same. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. He couldn't of thought of anyone better.

It took many years after that for their relationship to bloom and grow into the place it was now. The place of bliss and warmth was all that Adrien adored.

For years, the name "Agreste" belonged to the ice-statue Gabriel and the golden boy Adrien, but now it belonged to the clumsy, witty, brave and creative Marinette. The girl who smelt of cookies and something else he couldn't name but was just as sweet, that placed an even more stronger feeling of home in his chest. No longer did his name bring on sad memories of a broken family, but a new building from the rubble to build something entirely more happy and healthy that Adrien could've every dreamed or wished for.

The name "Agreste", to him, meant something could be broken, but it only took the right person to put it all back together again.

_Marinette Agreste. _

* * *

_AN: Done! What do ya think? _

_This one-shot randomly hit me, don't know why, it just did. _

_I've kinda always been interested with Adrien's mother and their relationship and I could only imagine how devastated Adrien would be when she disappeared. _

_Btw, this is not edited!_

_Bye!_


End file.
